1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical pickup apparatuses to be mounted on an optical disk apparatus and, in particular, to an optical pickup apparatus in which the mount of an LD holder for holding a laser diode is improved to thereby improve the assembling workability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional optical pickup apparatuses to be mounted on an optical disk apparatus, an LD holder with a laser diode held therein is mounted on a side wall surface of a slide base, on which a grating, a polarizing beam splitter or a half mirror, a raising mirror, a collimator lens, an objective lens, an objective lens actuator, and a light detector, etc., are disposed, in such a manner that the laser diode is positioned right in front of the grating.
There has been known such an LD holder for optical pickup apparatuses in which a holder main body including a laser diode is held swingably on a sheet metal mount (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-134408). The LD holder is mounted on a side wall surface of a slide base by positioning while sliding the sheet metal mount along the side wall surface of the slide base to fix the mount by adhesive as well as by adjusting the tilt angle of the laser diode while causing the holder main body to perform a so-called tilting motion to fix the holder main body to the mount by adhesive.
There has also been known an optical pickup apparatus in which an engaging hole is formed in a printed substrate with a photodiode mounted thereon, while a solderable engaging pin is provided in a protruding manner on a pickup base, and the engaging pin is inserted into and soldered to the engaging hole so that the photodiode can be positioned accurately (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-97730). There has further been known an optical pickup apparatus in which a laser diode is mounted accurately on an optical base, and a radiation holder is fitted to the laser diode by engaging a convex portion inside the holder slidably with a V-shaped groove in the stem portion of the laser diode so that the holder can be positioned in the direction of rotation (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-108300).
However, the LD holder disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-134408 requires the operations of positioning and fixing the sheet metal mount to the side wall surface of the slide base by adhesive and of adjusting the tilt angle of the laser diode while causing the holder main body to perform a tilting motion to fix the holder main body to the mount by adhesive, which suffers from a problem in that the assembling workability is not so good. In addition, not only the holder main body but also the sheet metal mount is required, which suffers from a problem in that the number of parts is increased.
Meanwhile, in the optical pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-97730, the engaging pin on the pickup base is inserted into the engaging hole in the printed substrate with the photodiode mounted thereon so that the photodiode can be positioned accurately and fixed firmly by soldering. However, the printed substrate cannot be chucked easily by an adjusting jig, and further thus inserting the engaging pin into the engaging hole makes it difficult to adjust the tilt angle of the photodiode, which also suffers from a problem in that the assembling workability is not so good.
Also, in the optical pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-108300, the convex portion inside the radiation holder is engaged slidably with the V-shaped groove in the stem portion of the laser diode so that the holder can be positioned in the direction of rotation and fixed to the stem portion. However, it is not easy to chuck the laser diode by an adjusting jig, adjust the direction of the optical axis, and mount the laser diode accurately on the optical base, which also suffers from a problem in that the assembling workability is not so good.